1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette, and more specifically is directed to a tape cassette used for a magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus and having cassette status indicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tape cassette for a video tape recorder that is provided with a plurality of cassette status indicators arranged in line within the rear side wall of the cassette casing, generally increases the complexity of the structure thereof, because means for detecting the indicators provided in the rear side wall spaced apart from the tape cassette while the tape cassette is inserted in the video tape recorder (hereinafter described as VTR), and must be put in action after the tape cassette is completely mounted.
Such a tape cassette as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,776, wherein the indicators are arranged in line in the top wall or the bottom wall thereof, is also well-known, but in such case, the indicators are generally placed in the corners near the rear end of the top wall or the bottom wall, so that the following problems are offered.
(1) The arrangement and structure of the detecting mechanism for detecting the indicators are restricted.
(2) The indicators easily break when the tape cassette is inadvertently dropped.